endgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Liu, An
An Liu is a player of one of the twelve bloodlines, representing the Shang. He has a disability, tics, which stop him from being able to speak or do things clearly. However, around Chiyoko Takeda, his tics stopped which made him value her life. He killed Marcus Megalos at the Great White Pyramid with one of his bombs. He was presumably 'killed' by Sarah Alopay at Stonehenge when she shot him, but survived due to having a metal plate with Kevlar in his head. He woke up in a military ship where he killed or injured everyone on board and escaped with the remains of his love, Chiyoko Takeda, in a hijacked helicopter. He then made a grisly necklace, out of her hair and ears, which he wore to stop his tics. He went to her residence to ask her uncle to play for her line, but when he was denied, he killed the man and took his Katana. He has been shown to be mentally unstable and is good with technology, especially bombs and computers, but also Close-quarter-combat and pistol-handling. His English is not that good and he cannot speak Chiyoko's mother tongue. After the events during the second book, he Edits a YouTube-Video to inform the world about Endgame, and tells the citizens of earth to kill all remaining Players, himself included after them. He seems to show Symptoms of a Nihilist, because his only will is to avenge Chiyoko´s death. Personality An Liu is referred to by most of the other players as a madman, and that much is true. He excels in hacking and bomb-making, but he is also a good close-quarter-combat-fighter, and able to handle a Butterfly-knife. He has nervous tics, blinks and shivers, and stutters. He has a tattoo of a red tear on the edge of his left eye. He is in love with Chiyoko Takeda, as only she can make his tics stop, and allow him to speak calmly. After Chiyoko's death, however, he crafts a necklace out of her hair and ears in order to stop his tics. In Rules Of The Game, An begins to hear Chiyoko's voice (although she is mute) in his mind. He then becomes, perhaps, even more mentally disturbed than he was before. History When An was four years old, his father took him from his mother, and, together with his uncles, abused and beat him savagely, and tortured him. Their motive was to turn him hard, and cold, for the Endgame. An obeyed, only because his father promised that his mother would return when An was ten. When he was ten years old, his father fractured his skull after he asked about his mother, and he had to have had metal plating on his skull. He was in coma for two weeks, and when he resurfaced he had his nervous tics. A year after, he made a hacker friend on the internet, who informed him that his mother had been murdered by his father. Afterwards, he killed his father and uncles. He doused them in whiskey and set them on fire, and watched. He has been on his own ever since. In the first book he is the first one that kills another Player (Marcus Megalos). He murders him with an explosive device. After the Events on the White Pyramid, he plans to hunt down all the other Players. He wants to visit a hardware store. Here he meets Chiyoko Takeda, the Player of the Mu. They start to fight, but seem to be equal. During their fight, An recognizes, that all his Tics have vanished, so he tells Chiyoko to stop. She does so, but manages to flee the store, before An can follow her. From there on he plans to find her and learn the secret of suppressing his Tics. He stalks Sarah and Jago to the Location of the Terracotta-Army, and almost manages to kill them with a bomb, but Chiyoko is also there and saves the Cahokian and the Olmec by warning them. An recognizes Chiyoko and shields her from the Explosion with his Body. They both survive, but Chiyoko is knocked out by the blow. An takes the unconscious Chiyoko to his hideout and patches her up. when she wakes up he tells her to stay calm, and tells her the reason why he took her to his home instead of killing her. She trusts him, but stays careful. He gives her a roomtour an even shows her his Arsenal and a rare picture of his mother. He cooks for both of them, and treats Chiyoko respectful. She also begins to like him, and later on the evening she kisses him, pulls him on his bed, and they have sex. After that Chiyoko recognizes that she really loves him, but in the next morning she has to leave him, because she wants to play on, but leaves a love-letter behind, and some of her nails, hair and a drop of blood. She promises to come back for him after the game is solved. From there on An and Chiyoko are kind of a team. She even leaves him little messages. At Stonehenge he sneaks unrecognized upon Cristopher Vanderkamp and forces him to lead An to Sarah. At Stonehenge he is shot in the head by Sarah Alopay, but survives because of the metal plate in his forehead and is taken to a ship of the British Military. Altough he is tied to a bed there, he manages to poison his interrogator with a capsule in his teeth, and unties himself. He escapes the ship though to his Tics, by deadly-accurate killing dozens of British Special-Force-Soldiers with a Glock and some grenades. On the deck he hijacks a helicopter and escapes with the leftovers of Chiyokos corpse. Back in a hideout he makes a necklace out of Chiyoko´s hair and ears. He also edits a YouTube Video, in which he explains Endgame to the world. He tells the Earthlings to kill all players, himself included at last. He also lies to the world, because he tells mankind the event could be stopped by doing so. An goes to Japan to visit Chiyoko´s family. He infiltrates the home of Chiyoko´s uncle and offers him to fight for the Mu. Mr. Takeda denies and tells An to give back Chiyokos parts, but when An refuses, Mr Takeda gets angry and says him, that it was a test An didn´t pass. Now it´s An´s turn to turn angry: He defeats the Ex-Player and kills him with the ancient Katana of the Mu. He decides now to be a lone wolf and to only win for Chiyoko, by killing Kepler22b, so he can finally find peace. In his hideout in Japan he is attacked by the CIA-Death-Commando of Aisling Kopp. He wakes up at the right time, because Chiyoko warned him in his dream, shoots one of the infiltrators and blows up the whole Harbour-complex with a dirty bomb. Only Aisling and Pop survive, whereas the whole Death-Commando gets killed. The CIA and Aisling think that An died in the explosion, but he saved himself in an escape-pod. After that he goes to India with his Yacht. In Mumbai he finds a hint to the coordinates of two other Players. He watches the Events in the Harappan Fortress from Mumbai on his Computer together with "Chiyoko". Appearance An is described as a skinny asian teenager, with a slouching figure and curved shoulders. His hair is cut so that there is a single bald strip down the middle of his scalp, like a backwards mohawk. In the beginning of the series, he has a tattoo of a red tear underneath his left eye, which he made after he killed his father and uncles, and after the death of Chiyoko, he tattooed his other eye as well. He is wearing black clothing most of the time. He doesn´t seem to show any emotions except when he is killing someone, or when he is near Chyoko. Skills - hacking - bomb-making - bombing - ignoring pain and emotions - close-quarter-combat - tactical and strategic planning - rational thinking - timing - firearms - stealth Trivia - An is by multiple Charcters included many Players, considered the most dangerous one of the Players. - He and Chiyoko were in a relationship until she died at Stonehenge - He is the only one Chiyoko has ever enjoyed sleeping with - An seems to be a good cook - he drives a Suzuki-Motorbike and a Mercedes-SUV in the first book, and a luxury Yacht in the second, among a Landrover-Defender in the last one - the thing An is most enjoying is the internet - even trough his death by his own nucleic-bomb-vest used for destroying himself, the Earth- and Sky-Key and Kepler22b he still loves Chiyoko Category:The Players Category:Characters